Bronze Revolution
by Archfiend1244
Summary: The Bronze Tribe Rebels against Humanity.
1. Chapter 1

Episode 1: Revolution

The story begins on a desolate planet with almost no life on it except for the large dome shaped hive where lives Azmodan.

One of his servants comes to him and says "we have finished our construction my master."

Azmodan chuckles saying. "At long last our time has finally come".

Back on Earth Dhianeila, and Age arrive on earth for a visit and are greeted by Aneasha, Tail, and Mail to enjoy a time of peace and prosperity in a universe under the rule of the iron tribe.

Tail and Mail both simultaneously say "Nice to see you Age."

Age responds "it's nice to see all of you to"

Meanwhile just outside of Mars's orbit a large fleet of Bronze Tribe ant hills start to come out or warp a group of white ships operated by humans with Hedron shields starts to intercept them.

One of the Humans asks the others telepathically "What are so many Ant Hills doing hear. Did anyone call them?"

Another human responds. "Not that we are aware of."

The fleet of white ships tells the ant hills "you are all ordered to STOP."

The Ant Hills obey the order, but right after they stop a huge wave of black energy washes over the white ships, at first nothing happens but, suddenly their ships start to fall apart and eventually they are completely gone. Back on Earth everyone is excited to see Age

Aneasha asks "why don't you come to visit more often. It's been so long since any of us have seen you and you only now come to visit."

Age responds "it's very nice to see you again Aneasha."

Suddenly the wave of dark energy reaches Earth and as the energy floods through the planet the Hedron shields of Dhianeila and the others appear and are then shattered. At first it seems like nothing happened but as Dhianeila tries to use her Hedron shield nothing happens.

Dhianeila shockingly says "why can I create the Hedron shield."

As the others try to use theirs still nothing happens.

Aneasha says "mine won't work either

Tail and Mail say "ours nether

Suddenly a massive monstrous face appears in the sky.

"Hear me humans" the face starts to say "I am Azmodan king of the Bronze Tribe. For too long my people have been slaves. For too long we have been forces to submit but no longer. I have found the lost Boronite stones and with them I have freed my people from your control. Now we shall take our rightful place as the rulers of this Universe. Then at long last I Azmodan shall reign supreme and the Iron Tribe shall rust away" and then the face in the sky disappeared just as suddenly as it appeared.

Right after that Iolaous arrives and tells "Everyone the Bronze Tribe has started to attack and there is a massive fleet of Ant Hills heading straight towards Earth."

Everyone starts to panic because without the Hedron shields they can't control the Bronze Tribe or fight back.

Age interrupts the panic saying "don't worry I'm going to protect everyone." and with that he changes into Bellcross and go's with Iolaous to fight.

Intercepting the Bronze Tribe fleet is a large human starship fleet with the Argonaut in the lead, suddenly Iolaous teleports in with Bellcross and the battle begins. At first it seems good for the humans with Bellcross destroying many of the ant hill carriers but suddenly a new creature appears.

A human sized humanoid/Insect-looking creature that simply floated in front of Bellcross, suddenly the creature grew in size to match Bellcross and the two started to fight.

Bellcross tries to hit this new creature but every time he threw a punch the creature dodged it with frightening ease. Then the creature started to punch back and his fists moved so fast that they were hard to see. After receiving multiple strikes Bellcross started to fall and landed on the Earth's moon.

The creature stands over Bellcross and says "my name is Skorch. Remember it as you enter the next life."

But just before Skorch could finish him Iolaous teleported himself in and grabbed Bellcross and teleported with him back to Earth.

As Skorch was about to follow in his head he heard Azmodan's voice in his head "no Skorch let them go for now. I want them and their savior to suffer as much as possible.

And Skorch simply said "yes my master".

**Thanks for reading. I would appreciate your reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2: Bronze Revelation

This episode begins where the last one ended with Iolaous returning to Earth with a wounded Bellcross in his arms. After seeing this Dhianeila and the others rush to bellcross and after Iolaous puts him down he changes back to Age.

"What happened" cried Dhianeila

Iolaous replies "I'm not sure. There was some other creature out there and it was far more powerful than any other insect I've ever seen."

Meanwhile back in space Mobeedo and Nilval are talking about the current situation.

Mobeedo says "this situation seems hopeless. Without the Nodos or the Hedron shield to fight with I don't see any real chance of victory here."

Nilval simply laughs saying "well that never seemed to stop you before."

Mobeedo says "your right about that, we have to hold the enemy back".

Back on Earth Age wakes up and sees Aneasha healing him on one side and Dhianeila on his other side. Dhianeila is ecstatic to see that Age is alright.

Age simply asks "what happened?"

Iolaous tells him about that strange creature he fought with and how he seemed to be even more powerful than Bellcross.

Age responds by saying "the creatures name was Skorch, and he was different from any Bronze Tribe soldiers I've ever faced before."

Dhianeila decides that the only thing they can do is try to contact the Silver Tribe and learn what Azmodan was saying, everyone disagrees.

Iolaous says "it's too dangerous."

Aneasha adds "he's right without the Hedron shield the attempt could be fatal."

Dhianeila says "I understand your concerns but this may be the only way to stop the fighting."

Everyone realizes she is right but still disagree saying that it could kill her.

Dhianeila simply says "I still have to try".

Dhianeila stands up closes her eyes and tries to focuses and use her natural powers to contact the Silver Tribe in the other universe, at first it seems to go well but soon she starts to struggle and suddenly she collapses and is grabbed by Aneasha. At first it seems that is failed but suddenly a spiritual projection of both Phaetho, and Prome appear before them.

Prome says "why have you contacted us Dhianeila?"

Dhianeila responds "we have a big problem."

Meanwhile back in space the situation looks hopeless and the Argonaut is being forced to fall even further back as more ant hills come out of warp.

Back on Earth Dhianeila explains everything that has happened and Phaetho and Prome are stunned at what Dhianeila has told them.

I guess we will have to explain the true history of the Bronze Tribe."

(A flash back from thousands of years ago starts). They explain that in the beginning the Bronze Tribe was a powerful tribe all its own with powerful leaders. These leaders were mutations that were born much smarter and more powerful than any other insect and in maturity came to rule over the entire hive mind. Occasionally more than one mutation occurred which could lead to war but these were only between 2 or 3 leader, however once there were 7 leaders and the war they waged was so huge that many planets were lost in the cross fire. The Heroic Tribe was called in to stop them and in time they killed all of the leaders, but without a leader the Bronze Tribe became lost and confused so the Silver tribe stepped up and used their mental powers to access their hive minds and take control of them. They had at first planned to restore them but not long afterwards the Heroic Tribe was destroyed by the Golden Tribe so the Silver Tribe thought it best if they remained in control and prevent future mutations to better avoid future conflict, and later started to use them as weapons.

Iolaous who was listening clenches his fists and angrily "so what you are saying is that in a way you did enslave them and that now we are being made to pay for what you did." Prome apologizes saying "if we only knew that even one of their leaders were still alive we would have-. No that is no excuse".

Dhianeila then mentions the Boronite stones that Azmodan talked about and both Prome, and Phaeth were shocked.

Phaetho says "in ancient legends the Boronite Stones were said to be a material that resonate with energy that is the exact opposite of the Golden Tribes. These stones were supposable hidden by the Golden tribe long before we ever traveled into space."

They all conclude that somehow Azmodan had found these stones and is now using them to negate all the powers that Humanity had gained when the Silver Tribe left because it originated with the Golden Tribe.

Iolaous then gets a transmission from Mobeedo who is in desperate need of help.

Iolaous says "sorry but I have to go and help the others."

Age says "I'm going with you."

Dhianeila Objects saying that he is still wounded and needs to heal but Age ignores her and changes into Bellcross and goes out to fight the enemy with Iolaous.

Once they arrive they see the devastation that has already occurred and start to fight but then Skorch appears and begins to once again fight with Bellcross.

The fight starts in much the same way the last one did and at first it seems as if Bellcross will be finished when suddenly Artemia saves him and then all the other Nodos arrives as if out of nowhere.

**Thanks for reading. I would appreciate your reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3: The War of Iron and Bronze

This episode starts where the last one ended with Bellcross having just been rescued by Artemia. As the other Nodos appear they begin fighting and destroy many of the Bronze Tribe fleet. With Bellcross wounded Lernaea begins to fight with Skorch and using his corrosive gas he seems to be hurting Skorch and then Erymanthos appears and strikes Skorch in the back. Skorch is unimpressed and tries to hit Erymanthos but misses as she disappears. He then turns to face Lernaea and says "it looks like I have no choice" with that a spike begins to grow out of his back and he then grabs the spike and pulls it out until it's about the same size he is. Lernaea wastes no time and attacks with his gas but then Skorch spins the large spike like a staff and uses it deflect the attack. Just when Skorch was about to attack Kervius fires a vortex and Skorch barley managed to dodge it. Skorch was about to strike when in his head he hard Azmodan speak to him "that is enough Skorch. Rally the survivor and return to the hive."

Skorch Replied "but master Earth is right there we can't just-"

Azmodan interrupts "DO NOT QUESTION ME. Against 1 or 2 Nodos you would win but against 5 you are no match. Do not make me repeat my command".

Skorch replies "yes my master".

As the forces begin to pull back Azmodan watches through the eyes of one of the insects that are there and seeing the Nodos he says "so they managed to send the Nodos to help the Iron Tribe. A slight annoyance demanding a minor change in plans".

On Earth the other Nodos carry Bellcross to the shore to meet with Dhianeila and the other and when the Nodos land they turn back to their human forms. Aneasha and Karkinos work together to heal Age while Dhianeila asks the other Nodos how they got here.

Mehitak begins by saying "The Golden Tribe realized that they couldn't just leave the Iron Tribe to die but both them and the Silver Tribe would have been useless against the Bronze Tribe without their shields."

Lekty continues "we then offered to come here in order to help because our powers would not be affected."

Yuty concludes "so the Golden Tribe used their power to send us not only back to this universe, but straight to the battlefield to help Bellcross."

Meanwhile back at Azmodan's hive Skorch has just returned from the battle field and goes to meet Azmodan in his chambers.

"Why did you have me pull back master" Skorch says to Azmodan. "Earth was in our sights, it was right in front of me I could have-".

"Patience my general" Azmodan interrupts. We have waited thousands of years for our chance to rule, we can wait a little longer."

Skorch says "but what of the other Nodos".

Azmodan replies "yes, unexpected that they would come to protect the Iron Tribe, but not unforeseen. I have a plan. We will let the humans enjoy their small victory for now."

"But master" Skorch interrupts "what about Earth"

Azmodan replies "they lost their home planet once before, losing it again would only strengthen their resolve. No we will let them come to us and when they arrive we will crush all of their greatest champions in one place and show the universe who its true masters are."

Back on Earth the council meets to discuss the current situation. Mobeedo says "we can't just sit here and wait around for them to attack again. We need to strike back while they are still recovering"

Another Councilman responds "I agree, but we have no idea where this fleet even came from. They don't seem to be using any known star ways so we can't track them back to wherever they first came from.

"Maybe there is something else we can follow." Dhianeila says as she unexpectedly walks in. As everyone bows to her she says "Yuty noticed that when she arrived here her Hedron shield didn't work either so the energy that originally negated them must still be resonating. Yuty told me that she might be able to track the energy back to the source." Everyone in the room is in awe.

Mobeedo says "can that really be done."

Dhianeila replies "yes but it may take some time."

Mobeedo says "make sure everyone is ready because as soon as we know where to go we will move out immediately."

In outer space the fleet begins to gather with the Argonaut in front and in the Argonaut are all the Nodos except Yuty.

Mehitak asks "Do you think that they can find them."

Age replies "if Yuty and Dhianeila work together I'm sure that they can".

Yuty and Dhianeila, using spiritual projections, are out in space trying to find where Azmodan is.

"Have you found anything?" Dhianeila asks.

"Not yet" replies Yuty. Suddenly Yuty senses something. "There they are" announces Yuty.

Suddenly on the Argonaut the ship receives the coordinates and Mobeedo says "everyone get ready to warp. It's time to take the fight to Azmodan."

**Thanks for reading. I would appreciate your reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 4: The Lost Ones

This episode starts with the Argonaut and the rest of the fleet exiting warp. In the distance there is a large asteroid belt blocking their way.

Mobeedo says "So they are hiding in the dark sector. Guess I can't say I'm surprised. This sector is completely unexplored and there are no star ways leading through it. Good hiding place."

Bee interrupts "Master there is a large asteroid field directly head of us."

Mobeedo asks "Dose it pose a threat?'

Bee says "Unknown, but I am unable to calculate a way around it."

Mobeedo says "then I guess we have no choice. Tell the rest of the fleet to stand by. We are going to scout on ahead."

Bee says "yes master."

Meanwhile Dhianeila is in her room thinking about the current events when there is a knock on the door.

"Who is it" asks Dhianeila

"It's just me" responds Aneasha who then enters the room.

Aneasha asks "Is something bothering you princess."

Dhianeila responds "It's just, if what Azmodan said was true and we have been enslaving his people then are we really doing the right thing in hunting him down."

Aneasha says "Even it is true it still isn't right what he's trying to do. We need to stop him before he attacks again."

Dhianeila responds "I know but still-"

Aneasha interrupts "if it bothers you that much maybe you could try and talk to Azmodan when we get closer."

Dhianeila says "maybe."

Suddenly the ship started to shake so hard that Dhianeila was knocked of her bed. Then the alarm started to blaze out.

Back on the bridge everyone was struggling to try and keep the ship stable while the red light shined everywhere.

Mobeedo yells "WHAT IS HAPPINING?"

Bee says "master some of the asteroids are intercepting us and others are ramming us."

Mobeedo asks "How."

Bee says "Unknown but at this rate the entire ship will be crushed in less than 5 minutes."

Mobeedo says "Dammit is there anything we can do?"

Suddenly the asteroids started exploding before they could get to the Argonaut. In the distance there was a fleet of ships.

Mobeedo yells "I thought we told them to stay behind,"

Bee says "No master those ships came from the other side of the asteroid belt."

Mobeedo says shockingly "Then who are they"

As the ships got closer they were obviously on any ships from the main fleet. The big ships look like long metal sideways teardrops with four rocket engines on the back and the smaller ones look like some kind of metal dragons.

As the ships got closer a transmission was sent to the Argonaut "Attention unknown vessel we are the Zian main fleet. We will escort you to our home planet of Zian. Please comply without resistance."

This was strange because this sector was supposed to be unexplored and yet these were obviously humans who spoke their language so what were they doing out here?

Suddenly 4 of the dragon ships came to each side of the Argonaut and 2 arms extended from each one and then they grabbed the Argonaut and helped it get through the asteroid belt.

Upon arriving they find that the planet Zian is not that much different from Earth.

"Welcome to planet Zian." said a man in a large coat that grated them right after they had landed. He seemed to speak in a strange ascent that no one recognized. "My name is Otto and I am the current ruler of this planet. I'm glad to see people from Earth."

Mobeedo says "Greetings Otto and thank you for your help, but how did you know that we are from Earth."

Otto replies "W-well I assumed that that was were any other humans would be from."

Mobeedo asks "How long have you been on this planet?"

Otto replies "Me? My whole life, but if you are wondering how people came to this planet we came here on the Starship Zian.

Mobeedo says "Zian, I knew I recognized that name. It was a starship that was lost hundreds of years ago back when humanity had only just discovered how to travel on the Star ways.

Otto says "yes and I will tell you the whole story if you would accompany me to my home.

Mobeedo says "what about our ship?"

Otto replies "It will be left here. You can leave people to fix any damages that were made."

Suddenly Iolaous come rushing out "Captain Mobeedo sir." Iolaous yells

Mobeedo asks "What's wrong?"

Iolaous says "It's the princess she was hurt during the attack."

Mobeedo asks "Is she alright?"

Iolaous responds "yes she is alright, but she needs to rest for a while."

Mobeedo breathe a sigh of relief and says "Thank goodness. Oh why don't you get the Nodos and have them come with us to Otto's home. There is much to discus, and to explain."

While on their way to Otto's home Otto told the story of how his people came to live on this planet.

Otto Tells "during a routine trip our ancestor were thrown out of the Star way because of a malfunction in the navigation systems. As a result they were forced to come here and they wandered around the sector for years. It seemed that all hope was lost but just as the rations were starting to fall our people found this planet. Its atmosphere and growing conditions were similar to Earth and so my ancestors settled here in the hopes of one day being found. But in time it was apparent that no one was coming and we've settled here ever since."

Mobeedo said shockingly "The starship Zian went missing more than 500 years ago, are you saying that the people of that ship have been here the whole time.

Otto says "pretty much."

Otto's house was a beautiful mansion with gargoyle statues and huge gardens with hundreds of pretty flowers. Upon entering there was a huge dining hall with a table at least 40 feet long. The whole table was full of food and there were seats for everyone.

Otto said "you must be hungry after that attack. Please help yourselves.

Without thinking Age sat down in one of the seats and started eating and drinking almost everything he could get his hand on all the while trying to say how good the food was even though his mouth was full.

Otto in awe says "Well your friend sure is happy."

Mobeedo said "Thanks but why go through all this trouble?"

Otto replies "Oh just consider it a good atmosphere to have our discussion in."

As everyone sat at the table they all started to discuss the current situation including the problem with the Bronze Tribe and why they are here. Eventually everyone calmed down and started to eat and drink. They even managed to get some metal scrapes for Mehitak to eat. However Iolaous was suspicious of Otto.

Otto says "well that would explain why they have started to move more often than usual."

Mobeedo says "you know of the Bronze Tribe in the area?"

Otto says "yes, but for the most part they usually leave us alone."

Iolaous interrupts "Excuse me but I would still like to know what happened to us out there. Those asteroids were moving and something was controlling them.

Otto explains "the asteroids in that belt are where the Bronze tribe makes their ant hills. If the conversion is threatened they try to destroy the unfinished ant hills and the one who found them. That is why we never go into the belt for fear we might make the same mistake."

Iolaous yells "That was no mistake that was a trap deliberately set up to attack us."

Mobeedo says "Calm down Iolaous there was no way for us to predict that the Bronze Tribe was there. We should just be thankful that there were other humans here to help us in our time of need."

Otto says "yes indeed.

One of the servants comes to Otto and whispers something in his ear.

Otto says "excuse me gentlemen but there is an issue that requires my immediate attention."

As Otto leave the table Iolaous stands and complains in frustration "don't any of you find this suspicious? There just happen to be a lost group of people that help use just when we need it."

Mobeedo says "even if you WERE right where would you have us go? Our ship is damaged so we can't fly until repairs are done

Iolaous replies "I know, but there's just something about them I don't trust."

With that Iolaous leaves the table saying that he will go back to the ship to see the progress on repairs, but in reality he snuck off to explore more of the mansion.

"I've got to find out what is really happening in this place" through Iolaous "something is just not right.

As he wanders through the halls he comes to a room with a closed door and a strange light coming from it. Iolaous sneaks closer to hear inside.

"We had a deal" said the first person who Iolaous recognized as Otto "we give you the Argonaut and its crew and we get Earth."

"You will get your reward" said the other voice in the room that sounded familiar but Iolaous didn't recognize at first "However the Nodos and the princess are the true threat. They must be eliminated before lord Azmodan can begin his conquest." it was then that Iolaous remembered the voice. It was Skorch the creature of the Bronze Tribe that Bellcross fought near Earth.

Otto continued "Well then don't you worry I'll bring you all their heads on a silver platter."

Skorch interrupted with fury. "DON'T EVER MONTION SILVER TO ME!"

Otto replied graveling "Sorry I didn't mean anything by it."

Suddenly Iolaous was struck on the back by one of the servants. As Iolaous was losing conciseness he saw Otto above him.

Otto said "your curiosity will be the death of you."

**Thanks for reading. I would appreciate your reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

Episode 5: The Zian's True Nature

This episode starts with Iolaous waking up with his hands and feet clamped to a sideways table. He is in a round room with a large mirror right in from of him which he could tell was probably a one-way mirror. There was only one door right next to the mirror which opened up to reveal a fancy office as Otto walked into the round room.

Otto says "well you're finally awake that's good, I wouldn't want you to sleep through the whole show.

Iolaous struggles to get out of the restrains but he can't get free and he can't teleport.

Otto says "I wouldn't bother struggling. The walls of this room are electrified under a very specific current which prevents your teleportation."

Iolaous responds "How do you know about my powers?"

Otto says "The Bronze Tribe was more than happy to supply us with the needed information."

Iolaous yells "dammit, you're working with Azmodan. But why?"

Otto begins to tell the tale "Because he brought us to this planet."

(A flashback begins to show the story) "After my ancestors became lost in the dark sector it seemed hopeless that they would survive, but then Azmodan found them and brought them to this planet. He told us of what had happened to his people and kept us informed of what you people were doing." (End flashback)

Iolaous says "then what happened in the asteroid belt was a trap."

Otto says "yes, a trap to lure you and the Argonaut to our planet. We had planned to wait until dark and then kill you all but it seems that we will need to up our schedule a bit."

While Otto is talking outside the Argonaut there are troops wearing gas masks and carrying guns sneaking around the ship.

Iolaous asks "Why Otto? Why would you betray your own kind?"

Otto responds angrily "Because you people are no longer humans. You are nothing but fools who sold out your humanity by using an inhuman power".

Iolaous asks "What are you talking about?"

Otto answers "You use those Hedron shields as if they are your power. You don't even realize that if your princess succeeds in giving that power to all of humanity then they will be just as corrupt as the Silver Tribe. The only way to ensure that this doesn't happen is to purge Earth and repopulate it with true humans. Humans that have not yet embraced this alien power."

Iolaous finishes "So you made a deal with the Bronze Tribe to kill all humans on Earth so you could repopulate it with the Zians."

Otto says "That's correct; maybe you're not as ignorant as I had first thought."

Meanwhile on the Argonaut princess Dhianeila wakes up in her bad. As she woke everyone came to see her except Iolaous.

Dhianeila asks "where is Iolaous?"

Mobeedo answers "that is something that I would like to know. He said that he was coming back to the ship before we left so he should have gotten here before us"

Dhianeila says "don't worry I'll find him."

Dhianeila goes to her meditation chamber and began to meditate to spiritually project herself and tries to sense Iolaous.

As Dhianeila searches she eventually finds Iolaous bound to a table.

"Iolaous what happened" cried Dhianeila

Iolaous responds "princess, get out of here. The Zians are-"

"We are what Iolaous? The true humans." said Otto from behind Dhianeila

Dhianeila asks "Otto why are you doing this?"

Otto responds "ahh, the famous Dhianeila. The one trying to rob humans of their humanity with her precious shields"

Dhianeila asks "what do you mean? I just want to share this power and responsibility with all of mankind."

Otto yells back "Why so they can all be freaks like you. You're not human, you're just a freak of nature who was born into a royal family and used to make that family strong."

Otto pulls out an old pistol from under his coat.

Otto begins to talk "this is what use to make humans strong. This was a weapon made on Earth and has seen countless battles. My ancestor used this gun to protect his people and now I will do the same."

Otto points the gun at Iolaous.

Dhianeila yells to Otto. "No please don't!"

Iolaous struggles and the restraint on his left arm comes undone and he punches Otto in the nose. As Otto lay on the ground holding his nose in pain Iolaous manages to undo the remaining restraints and get free just as Otto was running for his gun. Iolaous manages to kick the gun away and the two begin to wrestle and fight.

Iolaous yells "princess, warn the others that they are planning to attack the Argonaut get out as soon as possible."

Dhianeila asks "but what about you?"

Iolaous responds after hitting Otto in the stomach "don't worry about me I'll catch up."

Back on the Argonaut Dhianeila wakes up and tells everyone what had happened.

Mobeedo gets to the bridge and gives everyone the order to start the ship for departure.

Dhianeila asks "what about Iolaous?"

Age who was standing next to her says "don't worry Iolaous will never give up. He will make it."

Meanwhile just outside the ship the troops that were hiding around the Argonaut hear the engines start and begin to fire upon the ship. The bullets were nothing to the ship and did almost no damage as the Argonaut flew away.

Meanwhile back in the cell Iolaous and Otto were still fighting with each other when Otto hears a transmission coming from the other room.

The voice on the transmission said "sir the Argonaut has begun to leave the planet what are your orders."

Otto knocked Iolaous aside and ran for the communicator on his desk.

Otto ordered "launch all the ships we have, the Argonaut mustn't get away."

As Otto was saying this Iolaous picked up a chair in the office and hit Otto on the head with it. With Otto unconscious Iolaous walked out of the room and past the electric field so he could teleport out.

After teleporting Iolaous appeared on the Argonaut Bridge.

Dhianeila runes to Iolaous

"Are you all right' said Dhianeila

Iolaous responds "I'm fine, what's happening"

Mobeedo answers "the Zians are launching their ships on an intercept course. We are outnumbered five to one."

Iolaous say "then I need to go out and fight"

Dhianeila says "no. you are too hurt."

Age intrudes saying "don't worry I will take care of this."

Dhianeila age Iolaous and the other Nodos head to the launch bay to begin battle but just after arriving they realize something is wrong.

Age looks at the other Nodos confused and asks "are you not able to change either?'

The other Nodos node their head.

Dhianeila asks "what are you talking about?'

Karkinos explains "for some reason we can't change into our Heroic Tribe forms."

Dhianeila asks "why?"

Karakinos "we don't know but this is a bad situation we are in."

Meanwhile back in Otto's office Otto regains consciousness and uses the table to stand up.

Otto thinks "so they think they can win, they have no idea."

Otto pulls a small statue on the wall and a secret door opens up which he then walks into.

Back in planet Zian's outer orbit the Zian ships begin to move closer. The large teardrop shaped ships (which the Argonaut crew learned were called zeppelins) came first. The sides of the ships started to open and the smaller dragon ships started to fly out.

Back on the Argonaut Iolaous starts to enter his mech.

Dhianeila says "Iolaous you can't. You're injured."

Iolaous responds "we have no choice. Without the Nodos I need to be there leading the troops."

Dhianeila says "but-"

"I have to do this," interrupts Iolaous

As Iolaous goes out to the battle field in the medical bay Aneasha examines the Nodos and discovers that the reason they can't change is because there are nanobots in their bodies that are interfering with the mechanical parts of their bodies preventing transformation.

Mehitak asks "where did they come from?"

Aneasha responds "I don't know."

Karkinos says "I bet I know. It must have been in the food and drinks we had in Otto's home. I thought it was odd how prepared it all was for unexpected guest."

Age asks, "Can they be removed?"

Aneasha responds, "yes but it will take some time."

Yuty interrupts, "time is something we don't have."

Meanwhile in outer space the battle between the Zians and the Argonaut begins. The first wave of dragon ships clash with the drones using their machine, then attack the Argonaut with their laser cannons. Behind them the zeppelins deploy their laser cannons and give cover support.

Back on the Argonaut, Bee says, "Master, the Zian ships are starting to break through with weapons I cannot recognize."

Mobeedo says "yeah their using old gunpowder weapons, those weapons haven't been used in a long time. Old but effective."

Iolaous joins the fight and destroys many of the dragon ships. But suddenly one of the ships extends its arms and grabs Iolaous from behind. As another tries to destroy Iolaous with its laser cannon, Iolaous teleports away and the ship holding him ends up being destroyed.

Suddenly the Zian ships start to pull back and the crew of the Argonaut starts to celebrate. But suddenly from behind the Zian fleet a massive ship at least twice the size of the Argonaut appears.

Mobeedo says "I know that ship. It's the starship Zian."

Bee interrupts "master we have a transmission from the enemy vessel."

Mobeedo says "patch it through."

Otto on the transmission says, "Hello old friend. Do you like the ship? Hard to believe that it used to be a simple exploration vessel."

Mobeedo responds, "Do you really think you can win this fight?"

Otto says, "Oh I think I already have." The transmission ends.

On the Zian starship, Otto is at the front of the ship in the bridge ordering his men.

Otto commands, "ready the main cannons and FIRE."

Ten cannons on the outside to the starship all fire simultaneously. As the shots get close to the Argonauts warriors, the shots break apart and turn into ten more shots apiece. These shots devastate the Argonauts forces.

Iolaous says, "don't worry we'll handle this. Everyone follow me."

As Iolaous and the rest of the fighters gets close to the Zian, the turrets on top of the Zian begin to attack with massive amounts of machine gun fire. Most of the fighters were lost but Iolaous pressed on despite the turrets.

Otto in the bridge asked "are the cannons loaded yet?"

One of the pilots said "almost sir."

Meanwhile Iolaous approached the center of the starship and began blasting through.

Back on the bridge one of the pilots said "sir there has been a breach in sector five. The cannons energy is falling."

Otto responded angrily. "Well fire it anyway!"

Iolaous blasts through until he comes across a strange looking room. In the middle of the room was a strange device which looked like it had some kind of black material in it. It was obviously a generator of some sort because there was electricity arcing around it but this electricity was black in color. Whatever it was Iolaous knew that it had to be powering the ship so he fired upon it.

Back on the bridge a pilot said "sir the cannon is ready."

Otto commands, "FIRE."

Just as the cannon is about to fire, the whole ship starts to explode. The explosion destroys most of the zeppelins and dragons. Iolaous teleports out just in time and returns to the Argonaut.

Dhianeila approaches Iolaous and says, "That was a reckless and crazy thing to do. But thanks for doing it."

Meanwhile on the bridge of the Argonaut Bee says, "Master there is a transmission coming through."

Mobeedo says, "Where from?"

Bee answers "from the enemy starship."

Mobeedo says, "What? That not possible. Patch it through."

On the screen there is an image of the Zian's bridge almost completely destroyed and sitting on the ground was an injured Otto.

Otto says, "You may have beaten me but you will never stop lord Azmodan. You will never stop Goliath."

Just then there was an explosion in the background and the transmission was lost.

Several weeks later as the Argonaut continues to find a route to their destination, the crew recounts what happened.

On the bridge Mobeedo worries about what Otto had said before he had died "Goliath... What could that be?"

In the med bay Aneasha manages to remove the nanobots from the Nodos and treat Iolaous's injuries.

Age approaches Iolaouse and says, "Is something wrong?"

Iolaous says, "in that ship there was something strange with the reactor. The electricity it made was black. What makes black electricity?"

Suddenly Mobeedo makes an announcement that they have found a route and joined up with the rest of the fleet.

Age says to Iolaous, "you'll need to worry about that later."

Iolaous says, "Guess you're right."

Meanwhile at Azmodan's Hive, Skorch gives his report. "Master, the Zians have fallen and the enemy approaches."

Azmodan responds, "Just as I had predicted. The Zian have served their purpose. Soon we will unleash a weapon more powerful than any they could imagine."

**Thanks for reading. I would appreciate your reviews.**


End file.
